


there's magic everywhere you go

by Ironinkpen



Series: Kagehina Week #1 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Please enjoy these domestic pieces of shit, the slowest of slow burns, this is literally just self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironinkpen/pseuds/Ironinkpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been in love with each other for a long time, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's magic everywhere you go

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Волшебство там, где ты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476981) by [Nataliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny)



> This is unbeta'd and written in two hours and probably not that good but I needed tO WRITE THIS I'VE BEEN HOLDING IT IN FOR TOO LONG
> 
> Enjoy it anyway!!

 

 

They don’t know when it happens- when their bickering becomes warm around the edges, when practices turn into long nights spent at each other’s homes, when the gaps between their names blur so that they are no longer Kageyama and Hinata but Kageyama-and-Hinata, one unit, both associated with one another because no one looks for Kageyama without assuming that Hinata will be at his side, looks for Hinata without assuming the same- but-

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kageyama-kun! You’re late- it’s my win!”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama says, grabbing Hinata’s head in a grip that has gone soft over the years, more affectionate than anything else. The winter air is cold and makes their breaths puff out in happy clouds. “Let’s go to practice.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

-perhaps it was an inevitability.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s gross,” Tsukishima said once in the middle of their first year, during a break in practice. He was met with two blank, uncomprehending stares. “The way you two are so in sync.”

Kageyama and Hinata (not yet Kageyama-and-Hinata) turned to each other in confusion. Hinata tipped his head to the side and replied, “But isn’t that good? Our quick is supposed to be in sync right?”

Tsukishima gave them a look that said many things, the most prominent of which being, _“You’re both idiots and I loathe to associate with you.”_

“Never mind,” He had said, shaking his head. He stood, wiped the sweat from his brow, and walked away to join Yamaguchi.

Kageyama and Hinata shrugged. Hinata said, “Toss to me?” and Kageyama hopped to his feet, and that was that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Right before their third year, Ennoshita hands off the captaincy to Yamaguchi with palpable relief. The party is quiet around them as they listen to their captain speak for the very last time.

Ennoshita has always been a man of very few words, though, so he just says, “Good luck with these idiots. I’ll pray for you every day.”

The team bursts into laughter. Daichi, from his place on Suga’s couch, calls a “here, here” and lifts his drink. Nishinoya makes a grab at it but Daichi shoots him his Look and tells him that the only way he’ll be getting his hands on alcohol is to dull the pain of the beating he’ll receive if he tries to take Daichi’s drink again. Asahi whisks Nishinoya away before Daichi can keep his promise.

Yamaguchi proceeds to give a small, timid speech thanking everyone and telling them he’ll work hard as captain. Tanaka starts up a chant of “Ya-ma-gu-chi, Ya-ma-gu-chi!” and they keep going until Tsukishima tells them to shut up, presumably because Yamaguchi is turning a bit too pink to be healthy.

Hinata is named vice-captain, because Kageyama and Tsukishima have “awful personalities” and would “scare off the new first-years if given any power.” Hinata grins, big and wide, and gives his own speech about how they’re going to kill it at Nationals next year and how awesome Yamaguchi will be as captain and how great everyone is. After he’s done, he takes his seat next to Kageyama, who slings his arm around Hinata’s shoulders and ruffles his hair in that too-soft way of his.

“Congratulations.” Kageyama doesn’t say. Hinata hears it anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They win Nationals again in their third year, for the second time. Last year they had lost to Nekoma, but this year they beat out Shiratorizawa for the win.

Hinata hits the final spike, which, in Kageyama’s mind, is simply logical. His feet meet the ground with a slap that is as familiar to Kageyama as breathing, and the match is called. The crowd roars to life around them. Kageyama can vaguely hear Yachi burst into tears on the sidelines.

Hinata takes a moment to steady himself before turning to Kageyama. There’s that primal look in his eyes- the one Kageyama has come to associate with sweat and hard work and volleyball- but it clears when they make eye contact. Hinata takes a few wobbly steps towards Kageyama and buries his face in his chest. Kageyama can feel the heavy rasp of his breathing, the shaking of his fingers where they’ve fisted Kageyama’s jersey, the warm tears wetting his collar. Kageyama curls his arms around him and murmurs things into his hair like, “you’re amazing, you’re incredible, you’re invincible,” and “we did it, Hinata, we did it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They’re drafted together, of course, because no university in their right mind would take one without the other. Hinata’s mother cries when she sees the scholarship her son’s been offered, because Hinata’s grades have never been good and she had begun fearing he wasn’t going to university. Hinata pats her on the back and tells her she doesn’t have to worry about him anymore. Kageyama, who is standing aside and watching the eldest Hinata take the news, thinks that she never really had to worry, anyway.

Kageyama stays over that night, the two of them tangled up in Hinata’s bed, warm and languid under the covers. Hinata’s talking softly in Kageyama’s ear, words slurred together by sleep.

“We should get a dog.” He whispers like he’s sharing a secret. “Can we get an apartment that lets in pets, Kageyama?”

Kageyama wonders faintly when they ever decided they were going to room together. He realizes that they didn’t- that Hinata had just _assumed_ \- and his stomach stirs with something fluttery and happy.

“Animals don’t like me, dumbass.” He whispers back. “Besides, if we’re gonna be training for the Olympics, we’ll be too busy to take care of a dog.”

Hinata makes a quiet noise. “I guess you’re right.” He doesn’t talk for a little while, just breathes against Kageyama’s collarbone, the hot air warming Kageyama to his toes. Another little noise. “After the Olympics, then.”

After the Olympics. Kageyama's breath hitches. How many years has Hinata just promised to him without thinking?

“Sure,” He says, glad that Hinata can’t see the wetness of his eyes in the dark. “Sure.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their apartment is bigger than it really needs to be. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen so large it seems to assume that its occupants would never like to come into contact with each other _ever_.

The second bedroom is used at first, but eventually Hinata’s stuff starts appearing more and more in Kageyama’s room and by the time his toothbrush finds its way into Kageyama’s bathroom, his room turns into a guest bedroom instead. Hinata reasons that they’re used to being in close proximity, used to touching and sharing space, so it’s silly to use rooms they really don’t need. And, they don’t. They sleep together, leave for class at the same time, and come home side by side after practice. Sometimes Hinata calls a joking, “I’m home,” when they walk through the door and Kageyama sometimes replies with a much-too-serious, “Welcome back” that sometimes makes Hinata’s heart do somersaults.

But, well, he’s not going to get into that.

Anyway, living with Kageyama is nice, though it’s not without its faults. For one thing, Kageyama is absolutely hopeless at all things besides cleaning- he can’t cook for his life, never remembers to pay the bills, and nearly sells their souls to telemarketers once a week. Hinata is actually pretty good at house chores, because he got used to doing them for his mother on the days she was too tired to drag herself around the house, so he’s good at remembering pay days, knows how to end a telephone call without remorse, and can make a mean fried rice. Kageyama, on the other hand, keeps the place tidy, and that’s how they handle things. Trade-offs.

“It’s because I’m an only child,” Kageyama says one day, grumpily watching Hinata cook. They take turns with most things, including food- Hinata always cooks when it’s his turn, while Kageyama finds new takeout places on his. It seems to piss Kageyama off that Hinata has a skill that he doesn’t. On the nights that its Hinata’s turn, he sits at the table watching him chop and steam and baste and pouts.

Sometimes they do this. Sometimes they fall into this trap of domesticity without really thinking about it, routine and years of familiarity making the air around them feel a little like home, and it never fails to steal the breath from his lungs. And Hinata- Hinata is happy about most things, but always bitter about this: one day Kageyama will meet a girl and love her and he'll do these things with her instead. They'll bicker over dinner, fumble through doing the laundry together, fall asleep side by side every night, and maybe she'll card her fingers through his hair when she wakes up before him, and maybe she'll love him, too, but not as much as Hinata-

Hinata goes back to cutting peppers, chest tight (she won't treasure him like I do it's not fair _it's not fair_ ), and tries to school his features into something less sad.

“Or it’s because you’re useless,” Hinata smirks over his shoulder, and Kageyama’s angry face is also something he holds dear.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They become Tobio-and-Shouyou a little later on in their university career. Last names start becoming too impersonal for the two of them, so Kageyama becomes _Tobio-kun_ and Hinata becomes _Shou_. To their teammates, they’re Tobio-and-Shouyou and it’s almost nostalgic, like they’re in high school all over again.

Tobio-and-Shouyou become renowned as a terrifying duo on the court. Olympic recruiters start poking their heads in on official games and practice matches, start inviting them to special training sessions that their current coach urges them to pounce on. And they do. They do.

They get the call one night when Tobio’s unpacking the takeout. Shouyou bounds over to the phone and picks it up, chattering to the person on the other end in that usual spitfire way of his. But, gradually, his voice starts to fall away. Tobio looks up in confusion when Shouyou stops talking altogether and finds him standing there, phone pressed to his ear and hand pressed to his mouth.

“Y-Yes, I understand.” He tells whoever he’s talking to in a very quiet voice. “Yes- I- Thank you.”

He hangs up the phone, breathing like he’s just run a mile. He meets Tobio’s eyes, his swimming with tears, and Tobio has no idea what’s going on but suddenly he’s got his arms full of Shouyou.

“We’re going.” He croaks into Kageyama’s chest. “Oh, shit- fuck- Tobio- Tobio, we’re-”

“Shou, what-”

“The top of the world. The Olympics. We’re going.”

It doesn’t quite matter whose knees give out first, because they’re both on the floor within seconds of each other. Tobio starts to laugh, but it soon dissolves into tears. They sit there, laughing and crying all over each other in their stupidly big kitchen like a pair of idiots, but they’re idiotic _Olympic athletes_ and. Wow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Shouyou hits the final spike, which, in Tobio’s mind, is simply logical. His feet meet the ground with a slap that is as familiar to Tobio as breathing, and the match is called. The crowd roars to life around them-)

 

 

* * *

 

 

They win, of course, because they promised. To the top of the fucking world.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One night, Shouyou stretches his legs out onto Tobio’s lap and flops onto the couch, lazily reading whatever book his Literature teacher has assigned him now. Tobio has anatomy spreadsheets in his lap, which are being crumpled up by Shouyou’s feet, but he doesn’t complain. He just slips them out from under his toes and puts them on the table in front of him. Then, he plucks Shouyou’s book from his hands, ignores his squawk of surprise, gathers up his courage, and kisses him.

Shouyou stills under him and the panic sets in as it occurs to Tobio that he’s made a mistake. He starts to pull back, but Shouyou’s arms wind themselves around his neck in a vice grip and suddenly they’re moving against each other like they've been doing this forever, like this is what they were supposed to be doing all along, because Tobio has been half in love with Shouyou since the day they met, and he's wanted this for so long, and why haven't they been doing this for _years?_ Tobio feels drunk with every kiss, dizzy from the feeling of Shouyou's body against his, and-

 

 

* * *

 

 

-and the next day, Kageyama Tobio will wake up with Hinata Shouyou under his arm, just like he has every morning for the past three years. Tobio will trace his features with his fingertips and Shouyou's eyes will flutter open, sleepy and hooded, and he'll smile at him and say, "good morning" and it'll sound a lot like "I love you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to format it, so I'm praying it doesn't look too weird, aha. Also, it's been a while since I've written in present tense so tell me if there're any mistakes!! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Irrelevant note: I think Hinata would probably study something literature related and Kageyama would be into sports med. Ofc, it's hard to imagine these idiots doing anything but playing volleyball so.
> 
> (The song I used as inspiration is Love Is On the Radio by McFly, in case you didn't recognize the title!)


End file.
